Lily und James
by Alkmene
Summary: Lily x James Please R
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1: Die Verabredung -------------------------- Lily Evans x James Potter Halli Hallo..... Das ist eine Lily und James Fanfic, meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic..... Bei mir kommen Lily und James schon in der 5-ten Klasse zusammen. Es sind leider nicht meine Personen... Bis auf Laura und Jenny Lilys beste Freundinnen, die sind meine. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... Ich werde voraussichtlich 2-3 Teile schreiben, das weiß ich noch nicht so genau, wie sie euch eben gefällt... Kommt auf die Kommentare an! Ich widme diese Fanfic meiner Freundin marron13 und allen die genauso wie sie Lily und James verrückt sind. VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN... ISIS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Es war wieder einmal Schulanfang (Ich hasse diesen Tag) und die Zauberschüler von Hogwarts fuhren, einem neuem Schuljahr entgegen.... Für James, Lily, Sirius (Ich liebe dich!!!) Remus (Dich liebe ich auch!!) und Peter begann heute das 5-te Schuljahr. IM ZUG James wanderte durch den Hogwartsexpress, er durchsuchte den Zug nach seinen Freunden (Sirius, Remus und Peter) und seiner heißgeliebten Lily. Leider hatte diese aber anscheinend überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Er konnte tun was er wollte er schaffte es einfach nicht sie rumzukriegen, das sie mit ihm geht. Sie war ja so stur, aber gleichzeitig auch soooo süß. Aber James wollte endlich Lily als feste Freundin haben, die anderen Rumtreiber zogen ihn schon damit auf das er noch nie eine feste Freundin hatte. Den Peter hatte schon eine, Remus schon 3 und Sirius hatte sowieso schon viele, viele Freundinnen, wenn auch keine wirklich ernstgemeinte. Natürlich war er schon öfter mit Mädchen ausgegangen, aber er hatte nie das Gefühl das er hatte wen er nur an Lily dachte. Aber eines Tages würde er Lily schon rumkriegen. James's Gedanken wurden jäh durchbrochen. "James!!!!!" Er drehte sich um und sah Sirius am Ende des Ganges stehen und der ihm quer durch den Wagon zubrüllte. James ging sofort auf ihn zu. "Hey Siri! Musst du so laut durch den Wagon brüllen" schimpfte er Siri scherzhaft. "Ja, muss ich das Abteil ist voller erst und zweit Klässler und dann wissen sie gleich wer hier der Boss ist!!" "Sirius, du bist wirklich unmöglich...!" "Ach was, was hast du den überhaupt die ganze Zeit am Gang gemacht?" "Was den schon... Ich habe dich, Remus und Peter gesucht" "Soll das ein Witz sein??" "Nein, wieso!" "weil du jetzt schon seit 15 min. in diesen Wagon auf und ab rennst und unser Abteil auch hier ist. Wir haben schon gewettet, wann du damit aufhörst und endlich reinkommst!! Aber jetzt wurde es langsam langweilig." "Was!?!" war er so ihn seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen das er dauernd im Kreis und bei ihnen vorbeigelaufen war? "Hast du an... jemanden... bestimmten gedacht?" fragte Sirius neckisch "z.b. an... Lily. ! "Ah... Ja hab ich...!" meinte James, wobei er so cool wie möglich zu tun versuchte, was ihm allerdings nicht so gut gelang. "Hab ich's mir doch gedachte!" Sirius lächelte verschmitzt. "Also wo ist jetzt dieses Abteil!?!" versuchte James Siri vom Thema abzulenken. "hier!!!", Peter hatte die Abteiltür geöffnet, Sirius und James kamen zu ihm und Remus ins Abteil. "Hallo Schlafwandler!!!", wurde er sofort von Remus begrüßt. "Jaja, unser verliebter Wanderer ist äußerst verliebten Träumen nachgehangen...", erklärte Sirius. "Sehr witzig...!" antwortete James. Aber man konnte nichts daran ändern, sie würden ihn wohl noch eine Weile damit aufziehen. INZWISCHEN EIN WAGON UND MEHRERE ABTEILE WEITER: Lily saß mit ihren zwei besten Freundinnen Laura und Jenny in einem Abteil. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über Jungs. "Also Sirius ist ja so süß und wie er einen ansieht...!" schwärmte Jenny. 2Ja und erst James, er ist ja auch so attraktiv, so süß und so toll und wenn er sich durch sein Haar fährt, würde ich ihn am liebsten gleich abknutschen.", begann auch Laura begeistert, "er ist einfach der Größte!" Beide4 sahen zu Lily. Normalerweise fing sie immer wenn die beiden von James zu schwärmen anfingen an, wie ekelhaft sie diesen sie diesen blöden Potter fand... doch heute war es als bemerkte sie gar nicht das beiden Mädchen überhaupt da waren. Lily dachte an einen Traum den sie schon seit mehreren Wochen öfter hatte und der sie sehr ärgerte. Normalerweise würde sie Jenny und Laura davon erzählen, aber sie würden sie wahrscheinlich nur damit aufziehen oder noch schlimmer sie würden vielleicht James davon erzählen oder vielleicht nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Sie träumte davon, das sie mit James zusammen war, manchmal davon das sie aus dem Zug sprang direkt in sein Arme, das sie zusammen Eisessen gingen oder... das sie ihn küsste!!!! Je mehr sie in den Ferien über ihn nachdachte desto mehr vermisste sie ihn, und wenn sie es sich auch nicht eingestehen wollte... sie hatte sich in diesen Oberidioten verknallt. Verdammt....! "Hey Erde an Lily!" "Was?2 Lily ah erschrocken auf... "Ja Jenny, Was ist...?" "Das musst du schon selber wissen! An was denkst du überhaupt...? "Ach, an nichts besonderes." "Gut, Achja, Laura hast du Siri vorhin gesehen.. Er sah ja so muskulös und so stark aus." "Also, ich finde diesen Black hässlich.. Genauso wie diesen bescheuerten Potter!!!", mischte sich jetzt auch Lily ins Gespräch. "Das ist doch gar nicht war James und Sirius sind super attraktiv!" "Nein!!! Sind sie nicht!!!!" Schon war wieder einmal ein kleiner Streit unter den Freunden ausgesprochen, ob sie nun toll sind oder nicht, aber normalerweise dauernd diese kleinen Streitereien unter ihnen nur höchstens eine halbe Stunde... (Also ich persönlich stelle mir die beiden in jungen Jahren ausgesprochen gut vor!!!!) Nach der langen Zugfahrt begaben sich alle Klassen (bis auf die erste) sofort in die große Halle. Sirius war natürlich wieder einer von den ersten die am Griffindortisch saßen. "Mein Gott Sirius, das Essen wird nicht schneller kommen, wenn du ohne Rücksicht auf andere in die große Halle rennst!" meinte Remus als er ein paar Minuten später mit James und Peter ebenfalls am Griffindortisch angelangt war. Lily und ihre Freundinnen kamen ebenfalls an den Griffindortisch. Den ersten den Lily sah war natürlich James (von hinten)... "Oje!" Lily wollte sofort ans andere Ende des Tisches gehen, aber dank Jenny und Laura die natürlich sofort Sirius und James mit ihren "kindischen" Gekicher begrüßten, sah James Lily sofort. "Lily!" erfreut sprang er auf und ging zu ihr. "Hattest du schöne Ferien?", fragte er während er sich mit der Hand lässig durch sein Haar fuhr. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge!", antwortete Lily kühl, drehte sich weg von James und setzte sich an den Tisch. James setzte sich natürlich sofort neben sie. "In Hogsmade hat eine Eisdiele eröffnet. Gehst du mal mit mir hin...?" "Nein" "Wieso den nicht?" "Weil ich eben nicht will!" "Das ist aber keine sehr gute Ausrede!!" meinte James und füllte sein Teller mit dem eben erschienenen Essen. "Ich will eben nicht mit so einem Vollidioten wie dir ausgehen!" "Wen schon nicht wegen mir dann vielleicht wegen dem Eis das ich dir schenke...!" "NEIN, und hör endlich auf mich zu nerven!" " Du bekommst sogar zwei, wenn du willst!" "Nein, Musst du nicht wieder zu deinen ebenso nervigen Rumtreiberfreunden gehen!" "Du darfst dich mit Eis voll stopfen, mit soviel Eis du willst!" "Sag mal was muss ich eigentlich machen das du endlich aufhörst mich zu nerven?" "Du musst mit mir Eis essen gehen!" Lily seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie schon gerne. Sollte sie...? "Meinetwegen, aber nur wegen dem Eis, hast du das verstanden und nur einmal, mach also keine große Sache daraus und ich sage dir wenn du jetzt überall herumerzählst ich wäre deine Freundin..!!!!!" "Okay!!!" James strahlte. Endlich würde Lily mit ihm ausgehen, zwar nur wegen dem Eis aber wenn er sich nett und charmant verhielt würde sie ihn vielleicht doch irgendwann mögen oder sogar lieb haben. "Am Samstagnachmittag?", fragte er sie. "Ja aber heute ist Montag und nur wenn du mich bis dahin weder ansprichst,nicht in meine Nähe kommst oder mich sonst wie nervst.... "Gut!" schnell sprang James auf und ging zurück zu den Maurauders. "Juhhu...!!!" James war anspruchslos zufrieden. "Was ist den?" fragte Peter verwundert, "Warum bist du auf einmal so gut drauf?" "Dreimal darfst du raten... Lily geht am Samstag mit mir aus!!!!", verkündete James. "Ist nicht war!" "Doch, Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf Sonntag........... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So das wars.... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...!!!! Bis Bald Eure Isi 


	2. Das Date

Das Date  
  
Das Date  
  
Hallihallo..... Hier bin ich wieder, ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen... Das ist der zweite und (voraussichtlich) letzte Teil dieser Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... Ich widme diese Fanfic meiner Freundin marron13 und allen die genauso wie sie Lily und James verrückt sind. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt schreibt mir... Isis131@gmx.at Grammatikalisch ist es nicht das beste, So viele direkte Reden, und wegen der Zeiten. und so... aber was zählt ist ja schließlich der Inhalt... Naja, eigentlich wisst ihr ja alles, was wichtig ist... VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN... Eure Isi!!!!  
  
°°Da steht drin was Lily träumt°° ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAMSTAG IN DER FRÜH  
  
Es war 4.00 früh und in dem kleinen 4-er Zimmer der 4 Rumtreiber war es normalerweise um diese Zeit noch ganz still , wenn nicht gerade wer schnarchte, und alle schliefen noch, aber heute war es anders. James war schon wach, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, den heute war sein lang, lang ersehntes Date mit Lily.  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil zu Lily, die ganz tief und fest schlief und wie könnte es anders sein, von James träumte. Sie träumte davon das sie James küsste. °°James.. Ich habe dich ja so lieb.. Achja.. James lächelte sich verführerisch an... ja... das heißt du gehst jetzt mit mir... Ja!!, Lily seufzt glücklich und küsste ihn gleich noch mal... Du kannst aber gut küssen .. Du aber auch.. weiter küss...! Plötzlich rüttelt sie James unsanft am Arm... Was machst du da James hör auf... Aufwachen Lil... Was???? °° Lily machte die Augen auf... Vor ihr stand Jenny und rüttelte sie. "Aufwachen, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Frühstück...!!!" "Was?? ...Achso, du bist es.." "Sag mal was hast du da gerade geträumt?" fragte Laura. "Äh also..." Lily lief rot an... "Wieso?" "Weil du gelächelt hast und weil du total glücklich seufzt hast..." "Ach , *rot anläuft* und das war sooooo schön... "Hab ich auch sonst noch irgendwas gesagt... Irgendwelche Namen?!?!" "Nein, du hast nur mal gesagt,.. Ach ist das schön.. Aber sonst nichts.." Jenny lächelte geheimnisvoll. Zum Glück habe ich nicht James gesagt... Lily seufzte erleichtert... "Ach ich habe nur geträumt das..., äh... Ich habe geträumt das Potter und Black und die überhaupt alle Rumtreiber von der Schule geflogen sind..." Was mach ich den da ich lüge meine beste Freundin an "Äh na ja aber das gar nicht das warum ich gelächelt habe... Da war ich auf einer großen Blumenwiese voller Maiglöckchen... "Stimmt ja nur das James auch dabei war "Achso, bist du langweilig... " bemerkte Laura. "Hey" tobte Lily gespielt und warf ihr einen Polster nach. Und schnell waren sie auch schon in eine quietschfidele Polsterschlacht verwickelt.  
  
Freudig hüpfte James in die große Halle. Er war einer der ersten da er ja nicht schlafen konnte. Natürlich war außer ihm noch keiner der anderen drei Rumtreiber wach.  
  
Auch Lily kam mit ihren zwei Freundinnen in die große Halle. "James!!!! Da bist du ja du Süßer" , Laura und Jenny fingen natürlich sofort zu kreischen an als sie ihn sahen. James aber beachtete die beiden gar nicht er hatte nur Augen für Lily Sie ist ja so ein süßer Käfer. "Du bist auch schon so früh auf!?!?!" Fragte Lily erstaunt. "Ja!" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, " Ich konnte nicht schlafen weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich und unser Date gedacht habe." Wie üblich stöhnte Lily auf, dann starrte sie auf seine Lippen. Ob er in der Realität genauso gut küssen kann wie ich es geträumt habe... Aber nein was denke ich da er ist der totale Mädchenschwarm. Ich bin sicher er will nur mit mir ausgehen, weil ich die einzige bin die er nicht haben kann "Ist irgendwas?" "Ähh, nein wieso" stammelte Lily und drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um "Kommt setzen wir uns irgendwo ans andere Ende des Tisches". "Wieso denn?" "Weil da kein Mädchenschwarm James sitzt..."  
  
Nachdem Essen ging James mit den anderen Maurauders in ihren Schlafsaal. "Ach Lily ist ja so süß." Schwärmte James. Sirius stupste Remus an "Oje nicht schon wieder unser kleiner verliebter Narr hier wird nie aufhören Lily anbeten." " Da stimme ich dir leider zu!" Vor der Tür wurden sie von Jenny und Laura abgefangen. "Hey James! Wir wollen mal mit dir reden...!" "Okay?" Was wollen die den schon wieder Die zwei Mädchen und James stellten sich ein wenig abseits. "Ja was ist?!" "Wir müssen dir was erzählen,... stell dir vor, was Lily heute im Schlaf geseufzt hat!!!" "WAS???" "Sie hat... ,James' geseufzt und ,das ist ja so schön' !" "Wirklich!" meinte James verzückt. "Ja" meinte Laura "und da haben sich Jenny und ich gedacht... das für uns ja noch Sirius und du magst Lily und sie mag aller Anschein nach dich. Und deshalb haben wir es zu unserem Freundinnenprojekt gemacht, dich und Lily zusammenzubringen!" "Was, ihr sagt Lily hat meinen Namen geflüstert?" "Ja, aber sie weiß nicht das wir es gehört haben, also sag lieber nicht das, das jetzt unser Projekt ist, sonst ist sie auf uns beleidigt." "Aber sie sagt doch immer das sie mich hasst" "Das sagt sie nur weil sie glaubt du tust nur so als ob du sie magst weil sie die einzige ist die du nicht haben kannst" Jenny und Laura gingen. "Hypermegagenial!! Lily mag mich! Ich werde ihr zeigen das ich sie auch liebe"  
  
Endlich war der Samstagnachmittag gekommen den James (und auch Lily) schon so lange erwartet hatten. James wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Lily, in der Hand hielt er einen kleinen Blumenstrauß. Endlich kam Lily die Treppe herunter. "Hallo Lily!" "Hi Potter!" "Ach sag doch James!" "Wen du meinst" "Hier die Blumen sind für dich.." "Danke" "Komm ich dachte, wir gehen nach Hogsmade ein Eis essen" (Heute ist ein Hogsmade- Wochenende). In Hogsmade angekommen spendierte James Lily und sich sofort ein Eis. "Und wie geht es dir so, was machst du den ganzen tag, wenn du nicht gerade lernst, mit deinen Freundinnen redest oder deiner Lieblingstätigkeit nachgehst, nämlich mich zu ärgern??" fragte James. "Was geht dich denn das an!!" Das interresiert ihn doch gar nicht "Außerdem ärgere ich dich nicht, du ärgerst mich!" James ignoriert das, und fragt weiter "Wie schmeckt das Eis?" "Gut" "Freut mich! Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsfarbe?" "Rot" meinte Lily kurz angebunden. "Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?" Lily sah ihn an Wieso interresiert ihn das alles.. "Hey Lily gehen wir mal da drüben ein wenig spazieren wo, wo nicht so viele Schüler sind?" "Okay!" Die beiden schlendern eine Weile schweigsam dahin bis James das Wort ergreift... "Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern und es könnte ja sein, es könnte sein das du das nicht glaubst aber das ist so..." Lily sieht James schweigend an. Mich wird er nicht so leicht kriegen, aber er hat ja so süße Augen, und diese verwuschelten haare, Süß!! NEIN, er ist nicht süß er ist schrecklich!!! "Versuch nur dich bei mir ranzumachen, so wie du das bei jedem Mädchen machst." "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", meinte James empört, " Ich liebe nur dich alleine." Er sah ihr ganz tief in die Augen. Wieso sieht er nur so süß aus, irgendwie sieht er so ehrlich aus "Ist das die Wahrheit?" "Natürlich" "Ich glaube ihm!"  
  
Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie sich noch eine ausrede zu überlegen. (Obwohl sie ja eigentlich ja mit ihm zusammen sein will!!) "Jenny und Laura werden böse auf mich sein wenn, ich ihnen ihren, James' wegnehme!" "Sie haben ihre Einverständnis schon bei mir abgegeben. Meine Süße Lily." James küsste sie. Lily kullerte eine Freudenträne über ihre Wange. "James es tut mir leid das ich immer so gemein zu dir gewesen bin! Ich dachte du bist ein Vollidiot, und ich wollte auch nicht verletzt werden." "Ach du Dummerchen, ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen!" meinte James. Er wischte ihre Träne weg, bevor er genüsslich anfing sie weiter zu küssen. IST DAS SCHÖN dachten beide verliebt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das wars. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung ob ich weiterschreibe. Mal sehen. Bitte viele Kommis. BIS BALD ISIS 


End file.
